


Get Your Heart Racing (in my skin tight jeans)

by stevie23



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Bradley likes Colin's suit, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, sex in a closet, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie23/pseuds/stevie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley doesn't usually like photo shoots, but then again, he's never done one with Colin before.</p>
<p>Or, alternatively, Bradley can't resist Colin in a velvet suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Heart Racing (in my skin tight jeans)

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the photos of both boys from the Radio Times were smoking hot. Also, the fact that Colin's hand is mysteriously unable to be seen under the table.

The morning of their Radio Times photo shoot, Bradley wakes up dreading the hours he knows he has in front of him. He's never liked photo shoots; he feels too open under the lights with so many people staring at him. It's different when they're filming; when they're filming he's Arthur, not Bradley. He can completely immerse himself in the characters, wrap it around him like a familiar blanket, but he can't do that on days like this.

Days like this, when he knows he'll spend hours in make up and even more having photos taken, he's just Bradley. He takes some comfort in the fact that Katie, Angel and Colin will be there too. In all honesty, Bradley's actually really looking forward to the shoot being all four of them. He would've thought that being the lead characters on a show together for the last five years would encourage at least one set of photos together, but apparently not.

Bradley knows the fans will be excited about it, too. He's lost count of the number of times he's been asked when the four of them will be doing an interview together, and that day has finally arrived.

On cue, Bradley's alarm clock blares to life, reminding him to get out of bed and not fall back asleep. He does so begrudgingly, trudging to the shower and washing the smell of sleep off of him. The only shampoo he's got left is one that Colin had left last time he was in Bradley's flat, and Bradley feels a spark of excitement flare in his belly because he realises that he'll get to see Colin in a couple of hours. He knows he saw Colin literally 12 hours ago when Colin kissed him goodbye at the door, but even a year into their relationship, being in close proximity to Colin does funny things to Bradley's insides.

Feeling rejuvenated and -despite his earlier apprehensions- somewhat excited for the day ahead, Bradley steps out of the shower and dries himself off, throwing a pair of jeans and polo shirt on. He leaves his hair to dry naturally, knowing that the Hair and Make Up people at Radio Times will sort it out when he gets there, and stares at the mirror for a couple of minutes, trying to decide whether he needs to shave or not.

Admittedly, the email he'd gotten from Radio Times hadn't told him to shave, but it also hadn't told him to not shave. After a couple of moments of contemplation he decides to leave it; if they want it shaved for the photo shoot, it will get shaved.

Bradley’s phone chimes on his way out of the door, and when he checks it he sees a message from Colin. _Don't forget we're looking at flats tomorrow.x_ He feels a smile bloom across his face, because of course he hadn't forgotten. How could Bradley forget that him and Colin were finally moving in together?

After a year of sharing hotel rooms, and spending weeks at a time sleeping exclusive in one of their apartments only to spend the next fortnight at the others', they'd have their own place with a bed that they had bought together, and a shower that would have both of their shampoos in, and shelves of their DVDs all mixed in together.

The buttons on his blackberry click softly as Bradley taps back a reply on his way down the stairs. He's pretty sure he's still smiling like a lunatic when he eventually gets into a taxi.

_I can't wait x_

^

Bradley’s earlier assumptions prove to be right, and he spends two and a half hours in Make Up before he heads to Wardrobe to get suited. The shirt and trousers they put him in are expected, the waistcoat not so much, but he’s sure he can cope with it for a couple of hours.

When he leaves the room, he walks straight into Angel, and he grabs her by the elbows to steady her. “Bradley!” She says, and envelopes him in a loose hug. Bradley kisses her on the cheek and hugs back gently, careful to mess up her immaculate hair.

“You look amazing,” He says softly, because it’s true. The green dress she’s wearing fits her perfectly, hugging her figure in all the right places, and the little make up she’s got on makes it look like she’s glowing. “I love the shoes,” he adds, because he knows that both Angel and Katie get a kick out of it when he acts like a stereotypical gay (and also because the shoes _are_ pretty nice, although he’s a bit confused as to why red heels are being paired with a green dress, but whatever).

Angel spreads her arms out and spins around. “Why, thank you, Mr. James. You don’t look so bad yourself,”

“Not bad?” Bradley says in mock outrage. “I tell you that you look radiant, and I get ‘Not bad’?”

“At no point in the past five minutes have I heard you utter the phrase ‘Angel, you look radiant today’.”

“My mistake. Have you seen Katie anywhere?”

“I have, in fact. She’s just finishing up in Wardrobe, she should be out in a second. Her dress is _gorgeous,_ I’m so jealous.”

“You needn’t be,” Katie says from behind Bradley, and he flinches, although he manages to refrain from physically jumping in shock, because Jesus Christ, she’d appeared from nowhere.

“Christ on a stick, McGrath. Where did you come from?” He gasps out, and Katie and Angel both laugh lightly, a tinkling noise that fills the space between the three of them.

Katie holds her arms out for a hug. “If it isn’t the elusive King of Camelot,” She says, and Bradley pulls her into a hug, not nearly so careful as he was with Angel, even though Katie’s the one most likely to beat him to death for ruining her makeup. “I’ve missed you,” She murmurs into his shoulder, and Bradley has to agree.

The fact that Arthur and Gwen are now married has meant that he and Angel have had a large amount of scenes this year, and so have him and Colin, obviously, but the number of scenes between Arthur and Morgana has been less than usual. Him and Katie have spent less time together than ever this series.

“Angel’s right, you know. You do look stunning.” Bradley says once Katie has released him, and just smiles and shares a look with Angel that he can’t understand. “What?”

“Have you seen Colin yet?” Katie asks, and Bradley shakes his head in the negative. When Katie speaks next, the words are aimed at Angel. “Oh, this is going to be _fun_ ,” and Angel smirks in response.

“What? What is it?” Bradley asks, the curiosity booing inside of him. “Tell me,”

“Colin looks _hot_ in what he’s wearing, is what it is,” Angel says, and Bradley mouths ‘hussy’ in return, even though he knows Angel sees Colin as a brother.

“Colin always looks hot,” Bradley says, and Katie laughs again.

“Yes, we’re very much aware that you love Colin and think everything about his is incredibly attractive, but he looks hotter than usual. Like, ‘you’re probably going to come in you pants’ hot,”

Bradley shudders a bit at Katie’s mention of coming in his pants because, a) he refuses to discuss his and Colin’s sexual exploits with his closest friends and b) coming in your pants is not a comfortable thing to do, he would know. “That would ruin these no doubt expensive trousers,” He says, instead of what he wants to do which is run and find Colin and see or himself what the girls are talking about.

Unfortunately, because his life hates him, Bradley and the girls then get called for the photos of the three of them together. They spend the next hour being positioned and photographed, and by the time that’s finished, Colin’s having his individual photograph taken

Fuck everything.

^

Bradley doesn’t end up seeing Colin until it’s time for their photo together, and though he doesn’t quite come in his pants like Katie had predicted, it’s a close thing.

He does almost swallow his tongue, though.

The suit that Colin is wearing is eerily reminiscent of the one he wore to the National Television Awards in January, and Bradley has to fight down the urge to run his hands down the soft velvet of the suit jacket, starting at Colin’s shoulders and running down his arms until he can hold Colin’s hands. They’ve cut his hair, and the dark blue of the three-piece that he’s wearing makes his skin seem paler than usual, which in turn makes his hair seem darker. Bradley wants to run his fingers through it, mess it up so that Colin looks soft and rumpled, the way he does when he wakes up in the morning.

“Hi there,” Colin smiles, taking Bradley’s face in his hand and kissing him, softly. Bradley sighs into the kiss, at the feeling of home that he gets around Colin, at the feeling content and wholeness he gets whenever Colin is near. His whole body curves into Colin’s, one hand clutching Colin’s bicep, and the other on the back of his neck.

Eventually, Bradley pulls away gently, resting his forehead against Colin’s, and breathes deeply, recycling the air between them. “You look incredible,” he murmurs, and the blush that spreads across Colin’s cheekbones makes so much love surge up within him that he finds it difficult to breathe for a moment. “I love you,”

Colin makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat. “I love you too,” he says, and then laughs quietly. “Hey, you remember the last time I wore a velvet suit? It was to the NTA’s,”

“I remember. We had an argument because you were flirting with the interviewer.”

“I was not!” Colin protests, but Bradley just waves it away and carries on

“We had _great_ make up sex, I remember.”

“Mhmm, we did,” The smile that crosses Colin’s face at that moment is absolutely filthy, and Bradley goes slightly week at the knees. He makes a sight noise of surprise when Colin leans in again and pulls on his lower lip with his teeth before swiping over it with his tongue, and then another plaintive noise of disappointment when Colin pulls away too quickly for him to follow the kiss through. “Do we get to have hot sex tonight?”

“Oh, I certainly hope so,” Bradley says, quickly adding “But hopefully not the makeup kind.”

“Of course not”

^  
“Is it necessary for you to have your hand there?” Bradley hisses out of the corner of his mouth, careful not to move lest he ruin the photographers careful positioning.

Colin, of course, remains the epitome of innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bradley can hear the smile in his voice, even though he can’t see it.

Exhaling shakily, Bradley struggles to keep his voice straight as Colin moves his hand from the relatively risky place on his thigh to the definitely risky place on his crotch. “Stop it,” he says, as the pressure increases, and he feels his dick get more interested in what’s going on than is entirely decent in a public place. His words are betrayed by his actions however, as his hips twitch, increasing the pressure further.

“I don’t think you want me to. Not really. Little Bradley is certainly interested.” Colin’s voice is positively sinful, low and husky, and it shoots straight to Bradley cocks. Colin laughs lightly as he feels it twitch beneath his palm.

“Colin, I swear to God, if you don’t stop that, the second we get back to my flat, I’m going to bend over the nearest flat surface and fuck you so hard that you can’t walk for the next two days.”

“You really think that’s going to make me stop?” Colin asks incredulously. “If anything, that’s going to make me carry on.” Bradley can hear the slight pout in his voice when Colin then says. “And what if I don’t want to wait until we get home?”

“Fucking hell,” Bradley groans, allowing his head to thump forward against the table as the photographer calls over that they’re done until after lunch. “You are going to _kill_ me, Morgan.

^

In the end, they almost don’t make it to a suitable cupboard in time. The first one they stumble into is full of clothes, and looks too likely to be entered at some point in the next 20 minutes (although Bradley’s being honest to himself, and knows there is no way that he’ll last that long), and so they quickly leave it, slamming the door behind them.

They end up in a decent-sized cupboard near their dressing room which, judging by the layer of dust on everything, hasn’t been used in a while. Bradley can’t quite bring himself to care though, and the moment the door is shut, he’s slamming Colin up against it, pressing their mouths together and swallowing down the sounds that Colin’s making.

“You are such a little cock tease,” he pants out between kisses, and he feels Colin’s mouth curve up in a smile. He bites Colin’s lower lip in retaliation, relishing the gasp that Colin makes and the way Colin’s body curves up against him.

“Oh yeah?” Colin asks, one hand fisting in Bradley’s hair and yanking his head to the side so that he can bite Bradley’s neck. “If I remember rightly, you promised me something,”

“I did,” Bradley murmurs, whimpering as Colin sucks on his neck again. “No hickeys,” he manages, “Make up will go mental.”  

When Colin releases his hold on him, Bradley quickly and efficiently strips them both out of all of their clothing. He reluctantly steps away from Colin to fold the clothes in a way which will stop them getting creased as much as possible, and when he turns back around, Colin basically pounces on him. Bradley loses his balance and tumbles backwards, but he catches himself before he hits his head on edge of a shelf, and Colin follows him down.

“Hello,” He murmurs, resting his weight on the arms either side of Bradley’s head and bracketing Bradley’s thighs with his own. “There doesn’t appear to be anywhere that you can bend me over in here. Mores the pity.”

Bradley surges up to kiss Colin, and Colin kisses him back, fierce and passionate. “I suppose it will just have to wait until later.”

“I suppose it will,” Colin agrees, and then begins to moves his hips in tiny motions that send sparks up and down Bradley’s spine. Bradley runs his hands down Colin’s back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his palms as Colin squirms above. He grasps Colin’s slim hips in his hands, and uses the leverage to pull Colin further up his body, so their hips are more aligned.

All of a sudden, the room starts spinning. When it stops, and the world has righted itself again, Bradley is looking down at Colin, lying in the cradle of his hips and bracketing his head with his arms. He makes a questioning noise, but Colin just smiles softly and says “I know you prefer it on top.”

Leaning down to kiss Colin, Bradley starts moving his hips, slowly at first and then quicker, his thrusts growing increasingly rapid as Colin’s cries rise in volume. “Baby, you have to be quiet,” he says. “You know I love it when you’re loud, but we can’t have anybody hear us.”

“I know, I know,” Colin pants, clutching at Bradley’s shoulders with sweaty hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says it like a chant, and Bradley feels the words damp against his neck. He pulls Bradley down into a kiss, and Bradley gladly swallows down the sounds he makes. “It’s not...it’s not enough, Bradley. I need more.”

Happy to oblige, Bradley reaches down between them and drags Colin’s boxers down as far as he can with the way that Colin’s legs are spread. The sound that Colin makes when Bradley’s knuckles brush the length of his cock is practically a scream, and Bradley can hear the sounds Colin’s hand makes when he slaps it over his mouth.

Quickly, Bradley yanks his boxers down too, not nearly as slowly as he did with Colin’s, and presses his length up against Colin’s, groaning at the sensations. Colin reaches down between them and links fingers with Bradley, wrapping their joint hands around the two of them. The rhythm they build up is jerky and uncoordinated, and it’s too dry and too fast and hurts in the best kind of way.

Bradley would almost be embarrassed by how quickly he comes after that, but Colin comes seconds after him, so it’s not as bad as it could have been. His shoulder throbs from where Colin had bitten the skin there, to stop him crying out too loudly as striped come across his own stomach, but it feels distant compared to the afterglow of the fantastic orgasm that he’s just hand.

Bradley collapses to the side of Colin - so as to a) not crush him and b) not get them glued together with their come - and throws a hand over his eyes. “That was fun,” Colin sighs, idly running his hand up and down Bradley arm, and Bradley smiles in agreement.

“When we buy our flat...” he begins, and then stops for a second because he still can’t get over the fact that they’re actually moving in together. “When we buy our flat, we need to make sure that the counters in the kitchen are tall enough for me to bend you over.”

Colin wrinkles his nose. “As appealing as that sounds,” he says, “I’m not sure it’s very hygienic.”

“No, I suppose not.”

They lie there in silence for a couple of moments, breathing in tandem and basking in each others company, before Colin says. “How are we meant to clean up our come?”

“Fuck”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea how photo shoots work. You can probably tell.
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen the photo's yet, they can be found here: http://gealach-ros.livejournal.com/847819.html


End file.
